Mi ángel
by lovenozoeli
Summary: Hanamaru logró entrar a la Universidad a estudiar literatura a pesar de las dificultades que tuvo que enfrentar. En su primer semestre conoce a Dia, su nueva compañera de cuarto, quien con la presencia de Maru en su vida se verá enfrentada a un sin fin de nuevas emociones que derribarán cada uno de los muros que tanto le costó contruir.


Hanamaru era el tipo de chica intelectual, carismática y dulce tanto en su personalidad como en su esencia. Dependiendo del tipo de actividad podía ser bastante tímida e incluso algo insegura, pero su mirada color miel puede derretir hasta el corazón más congelado.

Maru, como le decían sus más cercanos, es una chica de mediana estatura con una figura llena de curvas, por tanto su busto y trasero eran indicadores que llamaban bastante la atención; al ser pequeña, estas facetas se acentuaban aún más. Su cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros; sus mejillas eran redondas y lucían adorables en ella; su sonrisa y voz suave eran inconfundibles y únicas.

Hanamaru era una estudiante en su primer año de universidad; le costó bastante escoger una carrera que sus padres pudieran aceptar, pero al final decidió seguir su corazón y enfrentó a sus padres al respecto. Fue así como la literatura entró en la vida de Maru; desde pequeña tuvo dificultades para relacionarse con otros niños de su edad, no porque la molestaran o ignoraran, sino porque Maru amaba crear su propio mundo, su propio espacio, su propio lugar de juegos; fue en aquel momento en que descubrió el mundo de los libros.

El mudarse a Tokio fue un gran paso para la amante de los dulces, ya que viajar todos los días desde un lugar a otro significaba un gran gasto de dinero, el cual necesitaría para cubrir ciertos gastos tanto dentro como fuera de la universidad; gracias al cielo, la familia de Maru, a pesar de dirigir y administrar un templo budista, tenía los medios económicos necesarios y suficientes para sustentar las inversiones de su hija.

Por otro lado, Maru tuvo la suerte de que la universidad a la que postuló y logró quedar, tiene dormitorios para los estudiantes que no posean suficientes recursos como para costear su propia vivienda. La primera semana de clases tuvo la habitación - la cual contaba con dos camas y un baño - para sí sola ya que su compañera aún no llegaba.

El sistema de asignación de habitación que tenía la institución era bastante provechoso desde el punto de vista de los profesores; consistía en un sorteo anual donde los alumnos de tercer año pasaban a ser tutores de los alumnos de primero, y para obtener mayor eficiencia en el proceso, los juntaban en la misma habitación durante un año. Por la misma razón, las compañeras de habitación tenían que pertenecer a la misma carrera; no se permitían habitaciones mixtas; existían edificios separados exclusivos para hombres y mujeres.

Su primera semana en la institución fue de carácter explotatorio; las clases habían comenzado pero el foco principal, por el momento, era orientar a los estudiantes de primero en ámbitos académicos y administrativos, además de los contenidos y sistemas de evaluación por ver durante el semestre.

Aquel día, sábado, al ser fin de semana, y según su horario, no tenía clases hasta el lunes en la mañana. De vez en cuando observaba la cama vacía junto a la suya, y comenzaba a preguntarse quién sería su compañera de habitación, y por qué aún no llegaba. Como si sus pensamientos hubieran sido escuchados, la puerta de la habitación fue golpeada ligeramente tres veces, indicando que alguien necesitaba entrar.

\- Ya voy... -. Dijo Maru, intentando que sus muletillas y acento no se escaparan de su boca -. ¿Qué se le ofre- . Pero sus palabras se quedaron estancadas al momento en que abrió la puerta.

\- Buenos días, lamento la interrupción; usted es Kunikida-san, ¿verdad? -. La joven de ojos esmeraldas y cabello negro dijo en un tono neutro mientras una gentil sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro.

\- S-Sí, zura...-. Tapó su boca al instante en que esa muletilla cruzó sus labios -.

\- Qué lindo acento... -. Dijo la joven -.

\- D-Disculpe, ¿q-qué se le ofrece? -. Maru no podía creer que todo el esfuerzo que hizo para eliminar esa palabra de su vocabulario haya vuelto con tanta facilidad.

\- Soy Kurosawa Dia, estudiante de tercer año de Literatura, y su compañera de habitación durante un año... -. Se presentó con una ligera reverencia a su nueva compeñera -. Bienvenida, Kunikida-san, espero podamos llevarnos bien -. La gentil sonrisa que desplegó la mayor tranquilizó los nervios de Maru.

\- Gracias, adelante zura... -. Se golpeó mentalmente cuando su muletilla volvió a salir.

\- Veo que trata de evitar esa palabra, ¿podría preguntar el porqué? -. Dijo Dia mientras dejaba sus maletas junto a la cama desocupada.

\- M-Me propuse hablar normal durante el tiempo en que esté aquí... por eso me he esforzado en dejar de decir "zura"... -. Al sentir la leve risa de la mayor, Maru la observó con extrañeza, pero debía admitir que le agradaba ese dulce sonido.

\- Creo que debería dejar de preocuparse por eso, además, no le veo nada de malo... su forma de hablar es tierna... -. Acaricia la cabeza de Hanamaru, ganándose un ligero sonrojo por parte de esta -. A-Ah.. lo siento, tengo la tendencia de hacerle eso a mi hermana cuando se preocupa por algo... -. Rio nerviosa.

\- No se preocupe zura... -. Exclamó la menor.

\- Cierto, ¿podría desempacar? -. Preguntó con emoción la mayor.

\- Adelante, es toda suya... -. Dijo Maru señalando un mueble dentro de la habitación -. Los cajones de abajo los ocupé yo, pero puedo compartir uno de ellos con usted si así lo quiere... -. Se miraron unos segundos y sonrieron-. Lo mío es suyo, Dia-san... -.

\- ¿E-Eh? -. Cuando Maru se percató del posible doble sentido de sus palabras, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

\- N-No es eso lo que quise decir... -. Desvió la mirada -. L-Lo compartiría gustosa, eso quise decir... -.

\- Y-Ya veo.. -. Hubo un incómodo silencio luego de aquel intercambio, pero Dia decidió comenzar a arreglar sus cosas.

\- P-Por cierto, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? -. Intentó romper el incómodo ambiente con algo trivial.

\- Adelante, pregunta lo que quieras... -. Contestó la mayor dándole la espalda a Maru.

\- ¿Hay alguna razón por la cual no la conocí hasta ahora? -. Esperó a que la estudiante de tercero se volteara.

\- Los de años mayores entramos una semana después a clases pues ya conocemos el sistema al revés y al derecho; la semana en la que los alumnos nuevos ingresan es para que puedan familiarizarse con la universidad y los procesos de evaluación.. -. Respondió con voz plana mientras seguía ordenando las cosas, pero miraba a Maru de vez en cuando.

\- Ohh... ya veo, gracias por responder zura... -. Se sonrojó cuando recibió una sonrisa por parte de Día, todo por dejar salir su muletilla.

\- Insisto en que no deberías forzarte a sacarlo de tu vocabulario, es parte de ti y debes aceptarte tal cual eres... -. Cuando Dia notó que había dejado las formalidades casi entró en pánico, sobre todo porque ella venía de una familia en la que le inculcaron el ser respetuosa con gente que no conoce -. Lamento haberle faltado el respeto, Kunikida-san... -. Suspiró apenada.

\- ¿Por qué zura? -. Preguntó confundida la menor.

\- Por haber dejado de tratarla de "usted".. -.

\- Ohh, bueno, creo que me sentiría más a gusto si dejara de dirigirse a mí de esa manera... después de todo usted es mayor que yo, zura... -. Sonrió Maru -. Soy yo la que debería tratarla con respeto, así que no se preocupe, zura~ -.

\- ... -. La amplia sonrisa de la castaña relajó a Dia -.

\- Puedes llamarme por mi nombre si gustas... -. Sonrió una vez más, esta vez mostrando sus blancos dientes.

\- Hanamaru-san... -. Le gustó como vibró aquel nombre entre sus labios.

\- Supongo que tiene buena memoria zura, porque no recuerdo haberle dicho cuál era mi nombre... -. Dijo, algo sorprendida.

\- Sí, la primera vez que lo escuché fue hace un par de días, incluso me mostraron tu foto... -. Terminó de ordenar su ropa en el mueble, y dejó su maleta acomodada junto a este.

\- Ya veo, por eso parecía estar cómoda con mi presencia, zura... -.

\- ¿Cómoda? -. Preguntó algo confundida la peli negra.

\- A diferencia de usted, yo nunca la había visto antes, siquiera en una foto zura... por eso cuando apareció frente a la puerta me sorprendí mucho zura... -. Admitió la menor con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Ya veo... -. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, gozando de él, hasta que Dia atrajo su atención al pequeño montón de libros ubicados sobre la mesita junto a la cama de Hanamaru -. ¿Qué tipo de libros te gusta leer? -.

\- Mmm... -. El brillo que habitaba en los ojos de Dia al hablar de libros no pasó desapercibido por la menor; al parecer Maru tendrá una gran amiga durante su primer año. - depende del día zura... -. Dijo con simpleza.

\- Es decir, ¿de tu estado de ánimo? -. Sonrió cuando la menor asintió -. Somos iguales en ese aspecto al parecer... -. Sonrieron para la otra.

\- Cuando no depende de mis emociones, me gusta leer literatura clásica, zura.. -. Tomó uno de los libros, el cual parecía bastante antiguo -. Disfruto bastante el estudiar y aprender de culturas, costumbres y lenguas antiguas... sobre todo porque son difíciles de entender al principio, pero una vez logro manejar el contenido, soy capaz de crear un mundo nuevo en mi imaginación... -. Cerró sus ojos durante unos segundos -. Es un mundo mágico al que me transporto cada vez que leo algo... -. Abrió sus ojos nuevamente.

\- Me alegra saber que mi kouhai es una amante de los libros al igual que yo... -. Dia sacó de su maleta un libro que parecía bastante pesado-. En mi caso disfruto bastante de la literatura inglesa; me gusta leer sobre misterios de todo tipo... -. Acarició con gentileza la cubierta de aquel libro -. Este fue el primer libro que me regaló mi difunto abuelo cuando cumplí diez años... lo he leído al menos unas treinta veces desde entonces... y no me canso de hacerlo, pues cada vez que lo hago, descubro algo nuevo.. -. Volvió a ponerlo dentro de su maleta, y fue ahí cuando Maru se percató de que el objeto tenía una funda de protección.

\- Debe gustarle mucho ese libro, zura~ -.

\- Así es, Hanamaru-san... -.

Después de eso intercambiaron algunas palabras más; Hanamaru comenzó a sentir hambre, lo que significaba una sola cosa.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? -. Preguntó divertida la mayor.

\- U-Un poco, zura... -. Admitió con un poco de vergüenza luego de que su estómago gruñera.

\- ¿Te gustaría comer conmigo? -. La invitación era inocente y simple, pero de igual manera provocaba que Maru se sintiera nerviosa y algo emocionada; pero, ¿por qué?

La cafetería de la universidad era enorme, o al menos lo suficientemente grande para que casi el 70% de los estudiantes pudieran conseguir un lugar donde comer tranquilamente. Al igual que los dormitorios, la cafetería contaba con el mismo sistema de separación, la diferencia es que lo único que los distanciaba era el horario de uso del lugar. Esta regla se instauró hace unos años atrás debido a un incidente provocado por un grupo de amigos, por lo que optaron a que hombres y mujeres tuvieran contacto en los llamados "breaks" o descansos entre clases; de esa manera, se evitaban incidentes.

Al acercarse la hora de almuerzo, Hanamaru no pensó dos veces su respuesta, por tanto, era natural estar sentada comiendo dentro de la cafetería; la única diferencia era el que Dia estaba sentada frente a ella comiendo su almuerzo con suma elegancia.

Maru daba leves miradas hacia la peli negra, admirando desde los movimientos de sus manos, hasta sus expresiones cuando encontraba algo del agrado de su paladar. Sin embargo, no se percató de la divertida mirada que lucía Dia, fue ahí cuando notó que había sido descubierta.

\- ¿Algo de tu gusto que se pueda admirar, Hanamaru-san? -. El tono de voz que usó sonó distinto del usual, lo que provocó que la menor se pusiera aún más nerviosa.

\- P-Perdón zura... -. Fue lo único que dijo antes de seguir comiendo.

Dia no quiso decir más; su mente intentaba descubrir el porqué actuó así, y no lograba encontrar respuesta; ella no es el tipo de persona que suele tener un desplante coqueto ni mucho menos; de hecho, detesta hacerlo pues muchas veces ha quedado en ridículo intentándolo, pero no es necesario proveer de tal vital información a su kouhai.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio por un tiempo; Dia se sentía tranquila pues tendrían más oportunidades para conocerse ya que compartirían habitación durante un año; por otro lado, Maru era un manojo de nervios; pensaba que si no era capaz de mantener una simple charla con alguien que acababa de conocer sería un fracaso al intentar hacer más amigos.

\- K-Kurosawa-san... -. Comenzó con la voz algo tímida.

\- No tienes que forzarte a hablar conmigo... -. La mayor le dedicó una dulce sonrisa -. Tenemos bastante tiempo para conocernos... además, a veces los momentos silenciosos son necesarios, ¿no crees? -.

\- Sí... gracias, zura... -. La castaña le otorgó su más grande sonrisa.

\- Hanamaru-san, ¿has podido revisar los contenidos que...? -. Pero fue interrumpida al sentir un par de manos invadiendo su espacio personal.

\- Ohh~, pero si es Dia~ -. Aquella voz aguda con ligeros indicios de inglés provocó que la peli negra comenzara a sentir un tic en su ojo izquierdo.

\- Mari-san... -. Dia usó una voz grave que daba claro indicio de su molestia-. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no tienes permitido tocarme? -. Golpeó las manos de la rubia.

\- So cold~! -. Hizo un puchero, el cual fue reemplazado por una sonrisa pícara en cuanto se percató de la compañía de Dia -. ¿quién es esta dulzura~? -. Caminó alrededor de la mesa para quedar junto a Maru -. ¿Estudiante nueva? -. Sonrió cuando la menor asintió -. Un gusto, cariño~ -.

\- ¡Mari-san! -. El golpe que Dia le dio a la mesa captó la atención de las alumnas a su alrededor -. Aléjate de ella en este mismo instante... -. Ver el rostro enojado de Dia incitó curiosidad en Hanamaru, quería saber qué otro tipo de expresiones podía hacer.

\- Ok, ok~ -. La rubia hizo lo pedido -. Necesitas relajarte Dia~, no es como si fuera a quedarme con tu novia~ -. Mari corrió por su vida en cuanto notó la expresión de la peli negra.

\- Gghh... -. Gruñó en frustración por no haber podido darle su merecido a su - lamentablemente - amiga de la infancia.

\- Ella es alguien muy interesante, zura... -. Rio cuando vio la mueca de exasperación que hizo Dia -. ¿Es su amiga? -.

\- Por desgracia, sí... -. Suspiró -. Lamento el que me hayas tenido que ver actuar de esta manera... quizás qué impresión tienes de mí ahora... -. Deslizó sus finos dedos a través de su sedoso cabello.

\- Si se pregunta si aún le tengo respeto, es obvio que sí, zura... -. Sonrió -. Pero debo agradecerle a Mari-san... gracias a ella logré conocer más de usted, zura~ -. Expresó contenta.

\- Eres una chica muy dulce, Hanamaru-san... -. Al ver que ya habían terminado de comer, decidió cambiar el lugar donde seguirían conversando -. ¿Te parece si damos una vuelta por el campus? -.

\- ¿Enserio? ¡Sería genial, zura~! -. Exclamó con un tierno brillo en sus ojos.

\- Vamos... -. Se dirigieron al depósito de bandejas, y una vez tuvieron sus manos desocupadas, se retiraron del lugar.

El sector de descanso de la universidad se veía repleto de gente, y Maru vio, por primera vez en aquel día, hombres de otras carreras; los pocos chicos que asistían a las mismas clases que la castaña eran alrededor de 3 debido a que la carrera de literatura no era muy popular entre los hombres, al menos durante los últimos años. Cruzaron el campus a través de un camino rodeado de árboles de Cerezo, y al ser primavera, estos relucían con esplendor. Maru observó con atención la elegancia y belleza de Dia; no sabía si era a causa de los rayos del sol o el cómo los pétalos se posaban en su negro cabello, pero la vista era para quitar el aliento.

Hubo un momento en que Dia detuvo sus pasos y sonrió, pero Hanamaru estaba tan concentrada observándola que no se percató de que la mayor abrazaba y conversaba amenamente con alguien más.

\- Qué gusto verte, Kanan-san... -. La peli negra sonreía a gusto, y lo mismo hacía la chica frente a ella.

\- Me alegra verte después de tanto tiempo, ¿qué has estado haciendo pequeña Dia? -. La forma de referirse a su persona provocó un leve sonrojo en Dia, uno que Hanamaru nunca había visto, y por alguna razón desconocida, sintió opresión en su pecho.

\- Sabes que cuando me dices así me recuerda a cómo me trataba mi abuela... -. Sonrió con nostalgia.

\- Y aún te sigues sonrojando, ¿eh? -. Sonrió con burla -. Por cierto, ¿No venías con alguien? -.

\- ¿Eh? -. Cuando se volteó, se percató de que Hanamaru ya no estaba -. ¡Demonios! -.

\- ¿Interrumpí algo? -. Preguntó Kanan algo apenada.

\- No... no que yo sepa... -. Revolvió un poco su cabello -. ¿por qué se iría? Ella aún no conoce bien el campus... -. Se comenzó a notar preocupación tanto en su rostro como en su voz.

\- Quizás se fue porque se sintió como una tercera rueda... -. Bromeó la peli azul -. Sabes que es broma, Mari me mataría... así que no pongas esa cara... -. Apretó una de sus mejillas, forzándola a deshacer su ceño fruncido.

\- Idiota... -. Susurró mientras acariciaba su propia mejilla.

\- Yo también te quiero... -. Rio al ver que Dia puso los ojos en blanco -. Ve a buscarla, y aprovecha de explicarle que entre tú y yo sólo hay amistad... -. Sonrió.

\- ¿Por qué tendría que aclararle eso? -. Dijo, totalmente confundida.

\- ¿No notaste cómo te miraba? Me sentí mal de saludarte sólo por lo embobada que ella estaba...-. Rio cuando Dia se sonrojó -. ¿Es tu compañera de cuarto? -.

\- S-Sí... -. Fue lo único que dijo.

\- No vayas a pervertirla, Dia... -. Esquivó el manotazo de Dia -. Sabes que nunca has podido golpearme y hoy no será la excepción... -. Le guiñó el ojo y comenzó a alejarse -. Mándale mis saludos a tu novia~ -. Y corrió cuando Dia la miró de manera asesina.

\- ¡IDIOTA! -. Fue lo último que gritó -. Bien, ahora debo ir a buscar a Hanamaru-san... -.

Y no le fue difícil encontrarla, no con el grupo de chicos rodeando a la pequeña. Dia sintió molestia al ver cómo la tenían acorralada contra uno de los árboles, y no sólo eso, sino que Hanamaru parecía bastante asustada, pero, ¿qué podría hacer ella sola contra tres hombres?

\- No puedo acobardarme sólo por eso... -. Se dijo a sí misma, y avanzó con dirección al grupo -. Disculpen, ella es mi compañera de habitación y le estaba mostrando el campus, ¿podrían dejarla tranquila? -. Intentó sonar lo más dura pero cortés posible.

\- ¿Eh? -. Exclamó uno de los chicos, bastante alto para el gusto de Dia -. ¿No ves que intentamos conocerla? -.

\- ¿Acosándola? ¿Es esa tu forma de conocer gente? -. A Dia ya no le importaba lo que pudiera pasar; la estúpida y primitiva manera de pensar de aquel imbécil le molestaba en demasía.

\- ¿Eso piensas? -. Comenzó a reírse, poniendo a ambas chicas algo nerviosas -. ¿No será que simplemente quieres unirte a nosotros? -. Susurró cerca del oído de la peli negra.

\- Si no se detienen ahora quedarán los tres expulsados... -. Una voz madura se escuchó junto a ellos.

\- ¿S-Sakura-sensei? -. Los chicos deshicieron su posición en cuestión de segundos, lo que le permitió a Maru correr detrás de Dia.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué estaban tratando de hacer? ¿Acaso no saben las consecuencias de acosar a alguien? Y es aún peor debido a que ella es alumna de primer año... -. La fuerte y autoritaria voz de la mujer asustó un tanto a los jóvenes -. No es la primera vez que lo hacen, y es por conductas así que determinamos la división de hombres y mujeres en ciertas instancias académicas... -. La mujer suspiró, cansada -. Vengan conmigo, la directora de su carrera y el rector determinarán su castigo... pero lo más posible es que los expulsen debido a que es la segunda vez que cometen este error... -. Sacó un intercomunicador entre su bolso -. Por favor, traigan a tres guardias al lado sur del campus, entre los árboles de Cerezo, tenemos un caso 9.09... -. Dijo a través del objeto -. Chicas, por favor no se vayan aún, me aseguraré de que lleguen a su dormitorio... -.

\- Sensei, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? -. Dijo Dia, saliendo de su estupor.

\- Dime... -.

\- ¿Cómo supo que estábamos aquí? -.

\- Una alumna corrió hacia mí diciéndome que un grupo de inadaptados estaba molestando a una alumna... pero nunca pensé que me encontraría con dos alumnas siendo acosadas... -. Al ver el rostro de furia de uno de ellos, posó su mirada en él hasta que este sintiera su fuerte presencia.

\- Ya veo... -. Fue lo único que logró articular Dia.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que el comunicador de la profesora comenzó a sonar.

\- Cambio de planes chicas, tendrán que acompañarme para que den su versión de los hechos... -. Dijo luego de recibir un cominicado. Intentó sonreír lo más gentilmente posible, sobre todo después de notar la expresión de terror de la menor -. Será algo rápido; luego, como dije antes, me aseguraré de llevarlas a su dormitorio, ¿les parece? -.

\- Sí, Sensei... -. Respondieron al mismo tiempo.

La decisión respecto a los involucrados en el acoso, terminó siendo la expulsión de estos del campus; se les transferiría a una universidad de hombres ubicada al sur de la ciudad, bastante lejos del centro.

Luego de aquel pequeño incidente la profesora se encargó de que Dia y Hanamaru pudieran regresar a su habitación lo antes posible, pues ya se había hecho algo tarde.

\- Lamento que te hayas visto involucrada en esto, Kunikida-san... -. La profesora se veía bastante aproblemada.

\- Descuide, sensei... mi único deseo es el regresar a mi habitación para poder descansar... -. La menor hizo una pequeña reverencia, y se adentró en el edificio sin esperar a su compañera.

\- Cuídala, ¿sí? -. Dia asintió, y con el mismo gesto de Hanamaru, se adentró en el lugar sin decir palabra alguna.

Dia pudo notar la espalda temblorosa de la chica mientras subía las escaleras; parte de ella quería correr y abrazarla con fuerza, decirle que todo estaba bien, que no había nada que temer; sin embargo, Dia también pensaba que no estaba en la posición ni en el derecho de atribuirse ese rol en la vida de la menor, no al menos hasta que la misma Hanamaru le de la confianza suficiente.

Cuando por fin llegaron a su habitación, Dia no quiso hacer comentarios respecto a lo ocurrido, pues temía que Hanamaru se cerrara aún más. Tal como pensó, la castaña no tenía deseos de hablar, de hecho, se escondió bajo sus sábanas, sin dar indicios de querer iniciar una conversación.

La mayor suspiró con resignación; sin embargo, cuando estaba apunto de dirigirse a su propia cama para descansar un poco, la suave voz de Hanamaru resonó en la habitación.

\- Kurosawa-san ...-. Dia detuvo sus movimientos por completo y dirigió su vista hacia la cama de la menor, quien asomó su cabeza entre las sábanas.

\- Hanamaru-san... -. Susurró con gentileza.

\- ¿Puede venir aquí? -. Y no pudo negarse, no cuando Maru tenía los ojos llorosos y temblaba como un cachorro abandonado.

\- Pequeña... -. Dia dejó de lado todo pensamiento que no tuviera por propósito el consolar a la chica -. Tranquila... -. La abrazó con cuidado, permitiendo que Maru se relajara entre sus brazos.

\- Y-Yo... lamento haberme alejado de usted, z-zura... -.

\- Hanamaru-san... -. La peli negra no podía creerlo, ¿cómo era posible que su kouhai se estuviera disculpado por eso? -. No entiendo... ¿Por qué te fuiste? -.

\- N-No lo sé, zura... -. Escuchó a Dia suspirar -. Sólo sé que... me sentía extraña entre ustedes dos... por eso me fui... -. Se despegó un poco de Dia -. Discúlpeme por interrumpir su tiempo con su novia, zura... -. E hizo una reverencia.

\- ¿N-Novia? -. Se sonrojó, no ante la idea de que Kanan y ella fueran novias, sino porque recordó lo que Kanan le dijo sobre la posible razón de la huida de Hanamaru -. Tonterías... ella es mi amiga, además, su novia es Mari-san... -. Suspiró con exasperación al recordar a la rubia -. Las tres nos hemos conocido desde niñas... -.

\- Zura... -. Oír aquello tranquilizó a Hanamaru, pero aún seguía preguntándose el porqué le molestó tanto el sugerir que aquella chica de cabello azulado podría ser la novia de Dia.

\- ¿Estás más tranquila? En verdad me diste un susto... -. Sonrió al notar el relajado rostro de la menor -. Siento que... aunque nos hayamos conocido hoy... -. Dudó un poco -. Nada, olvida lo que dije... -.

\- ¿Zura? -. Dia acarició la cabeza de la castaña, quien por poco ronroneó ante la muestra de afecto.

\- Qué linda... -. Susurró Dia -.

\- Zura... Zzzzz... -.

\- ¿Hanamaru-san? -. Dijo con voz suave, pues sabía que la menor se estaba quedando dormida -. Descansa... -. Se fue despegando de la menor poco a poco, hasta que logró salir de la cama.

\- Zu...ra... Zzzz... -. Intentando no dejar salir su risa, Dia la arropó con las sábanas y se aseguró de que estuviera cómoda.

\- Buenas noches, Hanamaru-san... -. Y con eso, apagó las luces y comenzó a prepararse para dormir.

Al día siguiente, Maru se despertó con una extraña sensación en su cuerpo; intentó moverse en numerosas ocasiones, pero algo la tenía aprisionada. Al estar su rostro dirigido a la pared no lograba tener indicios de lo que estaba pasando, por lo que, con un movimiento algo brusco, logró girar su cabeza. Cuando sus ojos se enfrentaron a unos adormecidos esmeralda, su rostro comenzó a arder sin control. El rostro de Dia parecía cansado, de hecho, lucía muy agotada.

\- Hanamaru-san... -. Susurró la mayor, recién reaccionando.

\- ... -. La menor no lograba explicarse la situación. Se sentó y apoyó su espalda en el respaldo de la cama e intentó recordar los eventos del día anterior.

\- Mm... Zzz... -. Escuchar la tierna voz de la mayor mientras seguía media dormida era demasiado para Hanamaru, sobre todo cuando ciertas imágenes empezaron a cruzar su mente.

Se veía a ella misma siendo abrazada gentilmente por su compañera de cuarto; recordaba las dulces palabras de Dia durante la noche y el cómo acariciaba su cabeza hasta que consiguiera dormir ¿Estuvo toda la noche teniendo pesadillas? Se preguntó una vez analizó la situación. En caso de ser así, explicaría el deplorable estado de su acompañante. Maru no pudo hacer más que sonreír y estar agradecida de que el destino le enviara una persona tan maravillosa como Dia.

La menor salió de la cama dispuesta a recompensar a su senpai; se dirigió a la ducha y se bañó rápidamente. Una vez estuvo lista, se vistió y comenzó a secar su cabello con la toalla para luego aplicar el secador. Ya estando presentable, se dirigió sigilosamente hacia la puerta, verificó que Dia siguiera dormida y salió de la habitación.

Centró su camino hacia el comedor del dormitorio, lugar donde las jóvenes podían preparar su propio desayuno. Al disponer de una amplia variedad de ingredientes, Maru decidió irse por algo simple pero nutritivo. Rodeó la cocina hasta llegar al enorme refrigerador, donde además aprovechó de saludar a algunas compañeras de estudio; lo abrió y con sus ojos examinó su contenido. Sonrió al notar frutos rojos en una esquina de este; sacó una porción de cerezas que luego repartiría entre ella y Dia. Además de eso, comenzó a preparar huevo revuelto para poner sobre las tostadas, las cuales serán acompañadas por un vaso de leche tibia semi descremada. Cuando volvió a abrir el refrigerador para poner en su lugar el plato de frutos rojos, notó que habían unos cuantos postres disponibles; pensó que a Dia le gustaría comenzar el día con algo dulce, así que añadió aquello a la bandeja que subiría hacia su habitación.

Con algo de dificultad logró abrir la puerta; cuando se adentró al lugar, notó que Dia ya se había levantado, pero se veía confundida.

\- Kurosawa-san... -. Dijo Maru, llamando la atención de la mayor mientras depositaba la bandeja sobre uno de los muebles bajos.

\- ¿Hanamaru-san? -. Dia se levantó de la cama de Maru y se acercó a la menor -. ¿cómo te sientes? -. Acarició su cabeza y esbozó una gentil sonrisa.

\- Muy bien, zura~ -. La sonrisa de la menor tranquilizó a Dia en gran manera -. Te traje desayuno, zura... -. Dijo, pero esta vez fue un poco más tímida.

\- ¿En serio? -. Miró impresionada la bandeja que Maru había dejado sobre el mueble -. No tenías que hacerlo... -. Maru sabía que aquello lo dijo sólo por cortesía.

\- Lo hice para agradecerle... -. Desvió un momento la mirada -. En verdad me ayudó durante la noche... -. Susurró lo último.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Dormí contigo? -. Maru pudo ver el sonrojado y confundido rostro de la peli negra -. ¿e-en qué momento? -. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, haciendo reír levemente a la castaña.

\- No lo sé... -. Contuvo la risa -. Desperté con usted abrazándome... -. Sonrió al ver que el rostro de la mayor se volvió aún más rojo... si es que eso era posible.

\- Y-Yo... -. Dia entró en pánico, no podía creer lo que pasó.

\- Kurosawa-san, tranquilícese por favor... -. Maru la tomó de los hombros y les dio un ligero apretón -. Olvidemos eso y desayunemos... ¡tengo hambre, zura~! -. Aquel reclamo acompañado de un tierno puchero logró calmar el corazón de Dia.

\- Sí... yo también tengo hambre... -.

Maru repartió las porciones de manera equitativa; la verdad ella solía comer un poco más que esto, pero no quería que su compañera conociera cuán glotona podía ser... al menos no por ahora.

\- Hanamaru-san... -. Los ojos de Dia brillaron con intensidad; Hanamaru podría jurar que la vio babear por unos segundos -. ¿Eso de ahí es pudín? -. Apuntó al postre que Maru había traído.

\- Creo que sí, zura... -. Miró con sorpresa a la mayor -. ¿Lo quiere? Lo traje para usted después de todo... -. Se alegraba de haber acertado con los gustos de Dia.

\- ¡¿En serio?! -. Maru rio al ver el lado infantil de su senpai.

\- Por supuesto... espero le guste al igual que el desayuno... -.

\- ¡Gracias! -. Dia comenzó, obviamente, por el postre.

\- Debe comerse todo, Kurosawa-san... -. Infló sus mejillas en señal de desaprobación.

\- Descuida, lo haré... -. La atractiva sonrisa que emergió del rostro de Dia hizo sonrojar levemente a la menor; aquello la encontró con la guardia baja.

\- B-Bien... -. Comieron durante los primeros minutos en silencio, hasta que Dia lo rompió.

\- Hanamaru-san... ¿podrías hacerme un favor? -. La seria mirada de la peli negra llamó la atención de la castaña.

\- Dígame... -. Escuchó atenta.

\- ¿Podrías... llamarme por mi nombre? -. Dia se sonrojó un poco ante sus palabras.

\- ¿S-Su nombre? -. Aclaró su garganta -. ¿por qué la petición tan repentina, zura? -.

\- Me gustaría escucharte decirlo... sólo eso... -. Sonrió.

\- Y-Ya veo... -. Inhaló y exhaló con cuidado antes de proseguir -. D-Dia-san... -.

\- Suena lindo... -. Murmuró Dia.

Luego de aquel breve intercambio ambas procedieron a alistar sus cosas para el día siguiente; Maru le preguntó a Dia su opinión respecto a los docentes de la carrera, aquella referencia le serviría mucho en un futuro.

\- Mmm... bueno, Asakura sensei es una persona bastante apasionada en el rubro; sin embargo, eso provoca que en ocasiones tenga roces con aquellos que piensan diferente a ella... así que no te la recomiendo... -. Maru había sacado una pequeña libreta de su bolso y comenzó a escribir lo que Dia le iba diciendo.

\- Creo que ella será mi profesora en el segundo semestre... ¿Hay alguna forma de evitarlo, zura? -. Preguntó algo asustada la menor.

\- Tranquila, te enseñaré todo lo que necesitas saber sobre la universidad -. Dijo la mayor poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la castaña, intentando tranquilizarla y comunicarle confianza.

\- Gracias, Dia-san -. Sonrió ampliamente, haciendo que Dia imitara su sonrisa.

Se quedaron conversando toda la mañana respecto a las actividades académicas, incluso se sorprendieron en cuanto se percataron de la hora, ya era tiempo de almorzar. Aquel día decidieron ir a comer fuera del campus para que Hanamaru se familiarizara más con los alrededores, algo de lo que la menor estaba muy agradecida. Maru caminaba confiadamente junto a Dia e incluso se sentía cómoda, bastante para ser honesta.

La joven castaña miraba de reojo el rostro de Dia y le gustó ver que la mayor portaba una serena sonrisa en su rostro, por otro lado, esa sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de disgusto, por lo que Maru miró hacia el frente y, en ese momento, supo por qué Dia lo había hecho.

\- Dia~ -. Mari estaba junto a Kanan, quien miraba a Dia con cariño.

\- Mari-san... -. Susurró Dia, llamando la atención de Maru por la forma en que lo dijo -. Pensé que hoy no saldrían del campus... ¿Qué les hizo cambiar de planes?

\- Oh~, ¿acaso tenías pensado salir sin nosotras~? -. Dijo la rubia, posando su mirada en la menor del grupo -. Good afternoon, darling~. I'm Mari~ -. Dijo la joven de voz aguda.

\- Z-Zura... -. Hanamaru se tapó la boca en cuanto su muletilla salió.

\- SO CUTE~! -. Gritó Mari en cuanto lo oyó -. Definitivamente eres adorable~... disculpa, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

\- Y-Yo soy... M-Maru...

\- ¿Maru~?

\- H-Hanamaru... Kunikida Hanamaru... -. Prosiguió la castaña.

\- Hola, yo soy Kanan, mucho gusto, Hanamaru... -. La joven de cabello azulado le extendió amablemente la mano, pero Maru no se movió en lo absoluto.

\- U-Un gusto... -. En su lugar, corrió tras Dia y se refugió detrás de ella.

\- ¿Hanamaru-san? -. Dijo Dia confundida, le sorprendía lo tímida que podía llegar a ser Hanamaru.

\- Mmm... creo que la asustamos un poco -.

\- ¿En serio crees eso, Mari? -. Dijo Kanan con sarcasmo -. Lamentamos molestarlas chicas, pero no se preocupen, Mari sólo quería saludarlas -. Intentó disculparse por la situación.

\- ¿Eh? Pero si fuiste tú quien me dio la idea de averiguar quién era la nueva novia de Dia~ -. En cuanto terminó esa frase, Kanan entró en pánico y le tapó la boca.

\- N-No es lo que parece, ¡hasta pronto! -. Y así se fueron alejando.

\- Ehm, ¿Hanamaru-san? -. Dia se volteó para ver el estado de la chica, pero en cuanto lo hizo, sintió cómo se aceleraba su corazón.

\- Zura... -. La menor estaba de brazos cruzados, mejillas levemente inflada mientras hacía un puchero; sus ojos estaban un tanto llorosos, sin mencionar su leve y casi inexistente sonrojo. Dia estaba a punto de morir por la dulzura de esta chica.

\- Adorable... -. Susurró para sí.

\- ¿Zura? -. Se miraron a los ojos unos momentos, hasta que fue demasiado y terminaron por romper el momento.

\- V-Vamos a comer...

\- S-Sí, zura...

Cuando por fin lograron encontrar un lugar ameno, entraron y se acomodaron una frente a la otra. Al principio no había más que silencio, el cual fue interrumpido por una maid que tomaría su orden. Sí, entraron a un maid café.

\- ¡Bienvenidas~! ¿Qué les gustaría ordenar? -. Les entregó a cada una el menú del día, donde notaron la inmensa variedad de postres e incluso platos para servirse.

\- Mmm... yo quisiera un plato de tofu con ensalada y un pudín de marcha, por favor -. Entregó el menú una vez hizo su elección.

\- Yo quiero... mmm... -. Miró por tercera vez el menú, le estaba costando mucho hacer su elección -. Bien, me gustaría una porción de arroz con carne cocida en verduras y un parfait de chocolate, por favor, zura... -. Entregó sonriente el menú.

\- Enseguida se lo traeremos, con su permiso -. Con una leve reverencia, la maid se aleja en dirección a la cocina.

Mientras esperaban por su comida, las chicas se miraban un poco nerviosas, pero ninguna de las dos sabía exactamente por qué.

\- Hanamaru-san... -. La menor miró atentamente a su senpai -. Quería disculparme por la actitud de mis amigas, sobre todo por la parte en que Kanan-san dijo que tú eres mi... bueno... novia -. Se sonrojó un poco al pensar en ello.

\- ¿Novia? -. Maru también se sonrojó un poco -. Dia-san, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

\- Dime...

\- ¿A usted también le gustan las mujeres?

\- ¿Eh?

"Espera, ¿me acaba de preguntar si me gustan las mujeres? Y dijo... ¿también? ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?"

\- ¿Por qué la pregunta, Hanamaru-san? -. Aclaró su garganta antes de seguir.

\- Sólo tenía curiosidad, sobre todo por la forma en que actuó frente a esos hombres...

\- ¿Hombres? -. Dia recordó lo que había pasado aquel día -. Ahh... sí.. bueno... -. Desvío la mirada unos segundos -. La respuesta es sí..

\- ¿Zura?

\- Me gustan... las mujeres... -. Miró de reojo a Hanamaru.

\- Zura... -. Maru la miraba con mucha curiosidad -. Es una pena, zura...

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Bueno... -. Maru desvió un poco la mirada -. Usted es hermosa, zura... por lo que si tuviera hijos ellos también serían muy lindos, zura...

\- Y-Ya veo...

Volvieron a quedarse en un profundo silencio, hasta que por fin la maid llegó con sus platos.

\- Aquí les traigo lo que ordenaron, espero que lo disfruten~.

\- Muchas gracias -. Contestaron al mismo tiempo.

Ambas empezaron a saborear la comida con mucha tranquilidad, pero Dia seguía preguntándose sobre lo que Hanamaru dijo, por lo que terminó cediendo ante su curiosidad.

\- Hanamaru-san... ¿Qué tipo de persona te gusta?

\- ¿Zura? -. Se detuvo a pensar unos momentos -. Una persona que fuera amable, que le guste la comida, que pueda leer conmigo toda clase de libros y, lo más importante, que me quiera por lo que soy, zura -. La amplia sonrisa de la menor parecía iluminar el lugar por completo.

\- Y... esa persona puede ser... ¿chico o chica?

\- Mmm... -. Volvió a entrar en meditación -. Supongo que... si fuera una chica sería lo ideal... ya que no me llevo muy bien con los hombres... -. Suspiró.

\- Entiendo...

El resto de la tarde no presentó mayores cambios, ambas seguían sumergidas en una ligera incomodidad que las desvió un poco de lo que habían avanzado en su relación. Hanamaru se comenzaba a preguntar qué había hecho mal para que Dia se mostrara tan distante de un momento a otro, mientras la peli negra tenía miedo de incomodar a la menor con sus recientemente descubiertos sentimientos. Dia sentía un cariño especial por Hanamaru, eso lo sabía, estaba consciente de ello; por otro lado, temía que aquella pequeña atracción que sentía hacia la menor la estuviera confundiendo con otra cosa. Dia se sentía cómoda estando con Hanamaru, incluso muchas veces su lado maternal afloraba con ella, lo cual era bastante inusual ya que la única persona capaz de hacer eso es Ruby, su hermana menor. Dia intentaba sacar esa clase de pensamientos de su cabeza, no quería, bajo ningún motivo, que la estancia de Hanamaru en el campus fuera opacada por sus complejos de niña adolescente. Pero no iba a poder ignorar aquella sensación en mucho tiempo.

 **Continuará..**

 _Ps: esta historia contará con al menos dos capítulos._


End file.
